Bon Appetit
Bon Appetit 'is the fifth case of ''Criminal Case, being the second case of A Heavenly World, as well as the seventy-first case overall. It takes place in Europe as the fifth case of the region. Plot As they arrive to Marseilles to search for the inventor for the Dead Writer's Society, they hear a scream from a nearby Colosseum. After Kassim and the player convince local police to clear the area, they rush inside and discover the body of investigate journalist Alice Leblanc, tied up and being devoured by lions. They suspect Olivier after being in the nearby area and pharmacist Samuel Audet, one of the members of the Dead Writer's Society, after he was being interviewed about being under political rule. They also suspect femme fatale Ines Gagne after she was next on the list of people the suspect was going to speak to. At the end of the first chapter, a woman who looks like she descended from royalty ran towards the duo, saying that the Heavenly Guard was burning the Louvre. The woman in question was princess Emma Chasten, which Kassim mentioned that her father was killed attempting to fight off the Heavenly Guard. They also suspect Japanese tourist Angela Thak after she was assigned to research the Louvre and other landmarks of France before airports were shut down by the Heavenly Guard. While Kassim explained to the player that the Heavenly Guard is basically breathing down their necks, Evelyn approached us and informed us that Samuel was seen holding treats shaped like the victim for the lions. After confessing that he strongly disliked the victim due to how much she mistreated animals, they continued on their way before apprehending femme fatale Ines Gagne as the murderer. Ines shook her head, saying that Alice fell in the lion's den herself. When Kassim confronted her with the fact that she was tied up with a specific kind of rope that is only used by vegans to tie vegetables, Ines sighed, saying that she was going to ruin her reputation. When the Heavenly Guard grew in power, she wanted in on the action. So, for weeks, she perfected her body and looks so that she was look beautiful and presentable for the great lord, a person with the alias Sun Po. However, Alice documented the famous femme fatale's weight loss journey and caught her binge eating. Angry and anxious that Sun Po might catch her and deny her, she quickly had to dispose of her before anymore information gets out. With no remorse, Judge Moreau sentenced Ines to 40 years of prison for pre-meditated murder. After the trial, they get a phone call from Samuel, saying that another Dead Writer's Society member is summoning another resistance city. Samuel seemed worried that the next resistance city will be raided by the Heavenly Guard, since Parinaita almost fell to the Heavenly Guard if it wasn't for the allying of the Dead Writer's Society and the Resistance. The resistance city in question was the city of Aurelia, as people rumored as the city of undying gems. A specific undying gem, rumored to make the person wearing it immortal. However, Sun Po wants that prized gem so he can rule the world forever. So, he attempted to pull the owner of the holographic city, horse tamer Josh Carson, out of hiding. Samuel freaked out even more, saying that due to Alex Kilmer triggering his holographic city, it quickly alerted Josh to summon his city of Aurelia into thin air. After helping princess Emma salvage the remaining pieces of art, they quickly rush to Aurelia to save Josh and his city. Summary Victim * '''Alice Leblanc (eaten by lions) Murder Weapon * Lions Killer * Ines Gagne Suspects Profile * This suspect is vegan * This suspect drinks Bordeaux wine * This suspect smokes hand-rolled cigarettes Profile * This suspect drinks Bordeaux wine Profile * This suspect is vegan * This suspect drinks Bordeaux wine * This suspect smokes hand-rolled cigarettes Appearance * This suspect wears a beret Profile * This suspect is vegan * This suspect drinks Bordeaux wine * This suspect smokes hand-rolled cigarettes Profile * This suspect is vegan * This suspect drinks Bordeaux wine * This suspect smokes hand-rolled cigarettes Appearance * This suspect wears a beret Killer's Profile *The killer is vegan. *The killer drinks Bordeaux wine. *The killer smokes hand-rolled cigarettes. *The killer wears a beret. *The kiler is 5'8". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate French Colosseum. (Clues: Victim's Body, Handheld Camera; New Suspect: Olivier Crane; Victim Identified: Alice Leblanc) * Speak to Olivier about the victim's last moments. * Examine Handheld Camera. (Result: Unknown Person) * Examine Unknown Person. (New Suspect: Samuel Audet) * Talk to Samuel about being interviewed by the victim. (New Crime Scene: Eiffel Tower Balcony) * Investigate Eiffel Tower Balcony. (Clues: Shopping List, Victim's Notepad) * Examine Shopping List. (Result: Threat) * Examine Victim's Notepad. (New Suspect: Ines Gagne) * Talk to Ines about being the next person the victim was going to interview. * Analyze Threat. (3:00:00) (Result: The killer is vegan.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks Bordeaux wine.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Speak to Emma about the Louvre on fire. (Result: Emma drinks Bordeaux wine; New Crime Scene: Burning Louvre) * Investigate Burning Louvre. (Clues: Torched Newspaper, Lion Collar, Research Paper) * Examine Torched Newspaper. (Result: Ines & The Victim) * Talk to Ines about knowing the victim before. (Result: Ines is vegan and drinks Bordeaux wine) * Examine Research Paper. (New Suspect: Angela Thak) * Question Angela about being near the Louvre. (Result: Angela drinks Bordeaux wine) * Examine Lion Collar. (Result: Tobacco) * Analyze Tobacco. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer smokes hand-rolled cigarettes; New Crime Scene: White Clothed Table) * Investigate White Clothed Table. (Clues: Heart-Shaped Box, Faded Present) * Examine Heart-Shaped Box. (Result: Olivier's Card) * Speak to Olivier about being in love with the victim. (Result: Olivier drinks Bordeaux wine and smokes hand-rolled cigarettes) * Examine Faded Present. (Result: Samuel's Present) * Talk to Samuel about giving the victim a gift. * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Speak to Samuel about feeding the lions victim-shaped treats. (Result: Samuel drinks Bordeaux wine, Olivier is vegan, New Crime Scene: Crystal Entrance) * Investigate Crystal Entrance. (Clues: Burning Family Tree, Drawing, Victim's Locket) * Examine Burning Family Tree. (Result: Relation) * Talk to Emma about being related to the victim. (Result: Emma is vegan and smokes hand-rolled cigarettes) * Examine Drawing. (Result: Devil Horns) * Ask Angela why she drew the victim as the devil. (Result: Angela is vegan and smokes hand-rolled cigarettes) * Examine Victim's Locket. (Result: Cigarette Ash) * Examine Cigarette Ash. (Result: Ines smokes hand-rolled cigarettes) * Speak to Ines about attempting to bury the victim's belongings. * Investigate Lion Cages. (Clues: Lion's Tooth, Crushed Cigarette) * Examine Lion's Tooth. (Result: Black Fiber) * Examine Crushed Cigarette. (Result: Spit) * Analyze Black Fiber. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a beret.) * Analyze Spit. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is 5'8".) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Europe In Shambles (5/7). Europe In Shambles (5/7) * See what princess Emma wants. (Reward: Burger) * Investing Burning Louvre. (Clues: Torn Pieces) * Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Mona Lisa) * Analyze Mona Lisa. (6:00:00) (Result: Authentic, Perfect Piece) * Return the Mona Lisa to Emma. (Reward: Noble Crown/Noble Tiara) * Calm down Samuel. * Investigate French Colosseum. (Clues: Samuel's Map) * Examine Samuel's Map. (Result: Circled Aurelia) * See Samuel about why he circled down Aurelia. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Eiffel Tower Balcony. (Clues: Gem Novel) * Analyze Gem Novel. (3:00:00) (Result: The Undying Gem) * Move on to a new case now!